Caged Phoenix
by Midnight Quartz
Summary: Once the proud ruler of the Phoenix Empire, degraded down to a slave by the dirty tactics of the Dragoon Lord. He lost all hope in breaking free a long time ago...But with the arrival of a new "item" the Phoenix King begins to re-awaken...-RW in Progress-
1. Prologue: Chained

Caged Phoenix  
_**Prologue: **Chained

* * *

_

The skies were darkened by the drifting rain clouds which seemed to go on forever; the rain that poured down from the heavens was thick as if they were thrown down in bucket-fulls.

The once flourishing green fields were now stained with the crimson tone of blood…The once-brave men lay lifeless scattered across the fields, a small number remained standing.

"So do you surrender?" questions the blue-haired lord of the Dragoon Empire.

The two-tone haired ruler of the great Phoenix Empire growled; what was once his proud thriving country was now in ruins with the amount of survivors hanging by a thin thread…

Staring down at the blood-stained blade of his sword he thought for a brief moment.

"I surrender" He growls angrily as he tosses the sword to the ground.

The Dragoon lord smirked in victory as he approached the Phoenix king; what remained of the Dragoon Battle-Force following behind him, slowed by their wounds.

"Men, seize the land and kill any remaining villagers!" the Dragoon lord ordered his army.

"What?!" Roared the Phoenix king.

"Problem?" Inquired the Dragoon lord, looking quite amused.

"That was not part of the original conditions!" the Phoenix king roared in rage.

"Well you didn't seem to agree with them, so I decided to change them" Smirked the Dragoon lord, enjoying every moment.

"I will be taking your Empire now…" The Dragoon Lord taunted as he signalled his soldiers to carry-out the task.

The Phoenix king glared, but there was nothing he could do, with the small amount of soldiers he had left, they would only delay the take-over of their once-proud Empire…

"Oh, and one more thing" The Dragoon Lord mentions, as he began smirking.

The Phoenix King's glare grew more intense, he was already having his Empire taken away, what more could he have stolen?

"I need an _**assistant**__" _The Dragoon lord prompted slowly.

"You've already ordered my people to be killed…" The Phoenix king reminded the Dragoon lord grimly, he felt so useless knowing there was nothing he could do to prevent it.

"Oh, I don't want any of your pathetic people, that's why I'm having them killed…" He said much-too casually.

"I'm thinking that you'll make a great assistant" the Dragoon lord stated darkly.

"I refuse" The Phoenix king retorted.

"That wasn't an offer…it was a **demand**" the Dragoon lord growled darkly as a dark glow seemed to form around his form.

Noticing this the Phoenix Lord began retreating slowly.

"From this day forth, you will heed my every command!" the Dragoon lord exclaimed, thrusting out his hands, dark chains shot out from his palms and grabbed hold of the Phoenix King's wrists.

The chains kept lunging out at him until eventually the Phoenix King was entirely bound by the dark bindings.

The Phoenix king tried to break out of the restraints, but he knew too well that it was no use; dark magic couldn't be so easily broken…His sight began fading into darkness, he attempted to fight it but it was no use…His consciousness faded away as his mind was engulfed by the darkness…

* * *

_A/U: _Sorry, I'm not good at writing prologues/beginning chapters…I really to buy a thesaurus, these online ones aren't all that reliable :/

So please review with some constructive criticism if possible, if not then please just write more than one word…I'd very much like something that can motivate me more, "nice" or "cool" doesn't do it for me…I need some positive or constructive feedback, please and thank you!


	2. Heed Thy Warning

Caged Phoenix  
_**Chapter I: **__Heed Thy Warning

* * *

  
_

Dragoon Lord Tyson sat at the end of a colossal table, devouring every edible thing that lay before him.

Guards stood still around the table, resisting the urge to stab the navy haired boy to death, they had not eaten for the entire day due to an order by Tyson. "No food is to be eaten by anyone else but me on this day, because you are all pathetic" he had said, this order affected everyone who worked for the Lord.

The order was an issue of punishment, though the punishment was not issued fairly no one could object because of the apparent "law" that existed.

The reason behind the absurd punishment was actually not because every worker was pathetic, but simply because they _failed _during a raid of a small village, Tyson had his eye on a long haired maiden in the village, he wanted her he had referred to the woman as if she were an object.

The guards tried their best to meet his demands to capture the maiden, they chased her to a large rocky area where "_the lands ended"_, and there the maiden did something no one expected: she leapt from the highest point.

Tyson was enraged by this, but he was not distressed by it in anyway, he was a selfish heartless man he made everyone sick, the worst part was he gave them punishment for something that was his own fault, his words had forced the woman to do what she did…

Since he was the ruler of the Dragoon Empire, the _superior power_, he could do whatever he wanted, and many people hated that…

* * *

Tyson sat on his rich jewel encrusted thrown as he rubbed his stomach in satisfaction after his meal.

The guards stood on the sides of the room, secretly glaring at him in their minds; they didn't dare do it on the outside because Tyson was well known for his unfair punishment for the smallest things, not to mention blaming people for his faults.

There was a sudden knock on the large wooden doors leading to the cold hallway.

The guards gave a glance to Tyson, wondering what they should do.

"Enter" Tyson voiced, not bothering to hide the boredom in his voice.

Two guards heaved the monstrous doors open; there stood a guard in a different uniform.

"What?" Tyson questioned impatiently.

"There is an elder here to see you" The guard informed as he bowed to his Lord.

"An Elder?" Tyson pondered, not too happy about the intrusion of his private time, although he wasn't even doing anything.

"Well actually, a group of elders" The guard continued as he continued bowing.

Tyson reacted by raising a brow, thinking of who would want to annoy him at this time of the day.

"They demand that they see you" The guard added when he didn't hear a reply.

"I make the demands around here!" Tyson exclaimed, abruptly standing, all the guards in the room tensed as the Dragoon Lord's voice echoed through the cold stone castle.

"Y-yes, my lord, I understand that, my lord" The informing guard stuttered as he attempted to hide the fear that was swelling up within him, bad choice of words.

"Then what's this about someone else's demands?" Tyson queried as he sat down as if it were no longer such a big deal.

"I worded the information wrong, my lord, I apologize" The guard stated nervously as he deepened his bow.

Tyson narrowed his eyes at him for a second before he dismissed it out of laziness, which was very fortunate for the guard.

"Fine, let themin" Tyson ordered as he flicked his hand, signalling for the guard to hurry up.

"Y-yes, my lord, right away" the guard responded as he hastily left to complete his orders; he relaxed slightly as he exited the throne room.

Tyson sat with his left cheek resting on his left fist, waiting…

As he grew impatient he began to drum his fingers on the rests of the throne, the tapping go louder and louder as his impatience grew.

Then finally a group of elders entered the room, they all wore the same strange outfit, a black cloak-like garb embroidered with gold threads at the hems.

"Who are you, what do you want?" Tyson questioned impatiently.

"You've gone too far this time" The elder in the centre stated, ignoring Tyson's inquiries.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Tyson wondered, not really caring.

"We ignored it when you chained the Phoenix King as it had nothing to do with us, but attacking our main village and killing our peacemaker angered our overseer!" Roared the lead elder.

"Your main village, which village is that?" Tyson asked somewhat dumbly.

"You will pay for taking away Lady Kathleen!" The elder thundered, revealing his deep rage, once again ignoring all questions.

Tyson stared at the elder in pure boredom; he didn't even seem to be affected by the fact that they were angry at him.

"Hiwitari!" Tyson bellowed.

There was a silence, Tyson grumbled in annoyance before barking again "Hiwitari!"

There was a small explosion followed by a dark cloud forming, outwards from the cloud came dark chains that encircled each other; the chains kept binding themselves around each other until the shape of a person was formed.

The chains retreated and formed a small dark dragon-like collar around the summoned person's neck.

The two-toned boy seemed to glare at Tyson upon arrival.

The elders gazed at him, narrowing their eyes.

"Phoenix King, Kai Hiwatari…So you've fallen to this pitiful level…" The head elder grumbled.

The boy known as Kai ignored the comment, although it was quite true.

"Take care of these fools, they're an annoyance" Tyson ordered, not bothered to spare a glance at Kai, expecting him to just listen.

"Now!" Tyson demanded, expressing the rage from having another order ignored.

Kai growled as he stepped forward, a dark aura formed around him as dark flames formed around his fists.

The elders stood their ground, as they began chanting strange foreign words.

Kai concentrated as much energy as he could before releasing the dark power through his fists right at the elders.

As the dark energy raced towards the elders it seemed to cancel out with something.

"Your weak dark magic cannot harm us, you are way below our level of dark sorcery" a different elder spoke calmly.

"However since it's against our village law to use dark magic to solve dispute, we do not have the right of fighting back with our magic arts" Another elder stated.

"If it were up to us, we would kill you now…but that would further anger our overseer" The previous elder explained.

"For now, we will leave you with a warning; don't get greedy" The head elder warned, the group then turned and left without another word.

Tyson sat, with a plain bored expression on his face.

"That was a big waste of time, Hiwitari, dismissed" Tyson spoke as he lazily waved his hand in dismissal.

Kai glared at the Dragoon Lord as the dark cloud appeared behind him once again, throwing chains at him that drew him into another realm.

* * *

_A/N_: So sorry, so sorry, I was extremely busy and then I forgot all about the fact that fan fiction existed X.x

Not much really happened in this chapter, I had a bit of writers block part way through as well…Next chapter should be the chapter where the "new item" comes into place…note how I'm exaggerating those words _"new item"_…

BTW sorry if there are any errors in this chapter (and the previous), I only had the time to read it through once...

So anyway, just like last time, please review with some constructive criticism if you can, if not then at least write more that "cool" or "please update", something motivational would be nice :)

TY ~ BulletProofGlass


	3. Greed's Curse

Caged Phoenix  
_**Chapter II: **__Greed's Curse

* * *

_

Tyson had gotten over the elder's event quite easily; actually he really had no idea what it was about.

Tyson had brushed it aside and carried on with his life of luxury. The workers were jealous of how Tyson got to live, they hated to admit it but they really were extremely jealous, just once they would like to live a day in luxury, but with most of the country under the influence of Dragoon Lord Tyson Granger, there wasn't a chance, nor in heaven or hell.

* * *

During this seemingly cloudy day, Tyson had decided to practice his skills in the art of sword fighting, of course he won every match he played, because it was a rule that in practice no matter how good you are the Dragoon Lord must always win the fight, if anyone else won then Tyson had them executed.

Although these unfair rules were in place, Tyson was actually rather skilled at battling with swords, he had been to war with many of countries after all, that's how he had conquered most of the continent.

Tyson raised his sword and speedily threw it forward, his light blue blade clashing with his opponent's chipped silver blade, it was sent flying, disarming the opponent.

"Heh, I win, again" Tyson remarked triumphantly, as he returned his sword into its original scabbard which was attached to a belt on his hip.

All the spectators clapped, not because they were impressed, but because it was best for them to do so to avoid any possible conflict with Tyson.

As Tyson posed proudly in front of the small crowd, a man trotted up to him on brown horse, jumping the fence of the practice yard.

"Dragoon Lord Tyson" He called, as he dismounted from his horse, bowing as soon as his feet reached the ground.

"A messenger?" Tyson questioned, raising a brow.

"A package has arrived under your name" The messenger explained, as he produced a rectangular package from his messenger bag.

Presenting it to Tyson, he bowed his head as he got on his knees.

Tyson swiped the roughly wrapped package from the messenger before turning and walking off back into the castle without a single word of thanks.

* * *

Tyson had rushed straight to his chambers as soon as he got the package, he didn't even have the slightest idea what it was, but he was hoping it was valuable.

He was just about to rip open the package when he thought 'What if a worker was to see it? They might try to steal it for themselves!'

"Hiwitari!" Tyson called, attempting to summon the phoenix king.

He growled after he didn't appear.

"Hiwitari!" He repeated. Finally the dark cloud formed in front of him, the chains once again reaching out forming the Phoenix King.

"Guard the door; don't let anyone open those doors!" Tyson ordered pointing to the rich ivory doors of his chambers.

"Hn" Kai had responded, glaring at Tyson before following orders.

"Now let's see what we have here" Tyson spoke greedily as he tore the brown packaging from the parcel, uncovering a strange but fancy black box, it resembled that of a jewellery box, but quite a bit smaller.

Tyson pondered what could be in it 'Jewels, Gold, Ultimate power?'

He smirked greedily as he tried opening the box, but it wouldn't budge. Tyson growled in response to this, he pulled at the lid as hard as he could, but failed to access what was inside.

He roared in anger as he tossed the black box to the ground, it clattered loudly to the floor.

As Tyson glared at the aggravating box as her did it began to shake suddenly it bursting open startling the Dragoon Lord.

He stepped back in slight fear as a pitch black smoke seeped out from the box, it began forming a noxious dark cloud in the centre of the room, suddenly chains shot forth from the cloud, much like that of when Kai is summoned, but they seemed different somehow…darker, more powerful.

The chains wound around each other over and over, forming a figure, the chains then exploded in a mist of darkness.

Tyson and Kai coughed as they inhaled the dark ash like substance.

Suddenly the mist stopped shifting and began to draw back towards the original place it had come from, the mist was swirling around and around before it began darting towards 4 places. A pair of wrists and ankles, forming shackles.

There stood a female, long purple hair draping over her face like curtains, her extremely pale skin made her look almost dead.

"Who the hell are you?!" Tyson exclaimed, as he stared his mouth agape.

The girl lifted her head, revealing her acid green eyes.

She smirked a frightening smirk that screamed murder.

"It looks like you've just been cursed" She spoke, her voice was scary it was almost like the hiss of a viper.

"What are you on about?" Tyson questioned as he took a step away from the girl.

"You should have listened to the elder's warning" She mentioned her voice now seemed normal. She stepped towards him, her black platform boots tapping against the wooden floorboards.

"What warning?" Tyson queried stupidly.

"Hm, you don't remember?" The girl sounded as she tilted her head to the side.

"Who are you to question me?!" Tyson roared, very unhappy that someone else was asking questions.

The strange girl simply laughed at his anger.

"Hiwatari, get rid of this fiend!" Tyson demanded pointing to the girl.

"Fiend? well I'm more of an _Anathema_ actually" The girl pointed out.

Kai walked forward as he began charging his dark energy, surrounding him glowing a dark purple colour.

"I want her gone, now!' Tyson ordered loudly.

Kai threw his fists forward as he sent the dark power forward towards Anathema.

She however didn't seem frightened; in fact it looked like she was amused as the two streams of darkness flew towards her.

"Cancelation!" She yelled as she clapped her hands together sending an invisible wave forward causing the two streaks of darkness to disappear like a dying flame.

"That level of dark magic won't have an effect on me, a curse isn't that easy to get rid of" Anathema teased as she folded her arms.

"Then take this!" Tyson bellowed as he thrust his arms to the ground sending a large eruption of darkness forward.

"Cancelation" Anathema repeated boredly before stomping her foot, causing the magic to once again disperse.

"What the hell are you?!" Tyson roared, angered that his powers were useless against the hindrance.

"I'm known as Anathema: The curse" Anathema answered her voice now a monotone.

"Well _Anathema_, disappear!" Tyson yelled, he was getting sick of this.

"Sorry, but a curse can't disappear just because you tell it to" Anathema remarked, smirking in amusement.

Tyson growled in response, this was really getting on his nerves; he didn't have time for it.

"Fine, if I can't get rid of you; then serve under my name!" Tyson shouted, as his dark glow grew stronger he threw his hands forward as chains shot out from his palms.

They wrapped themselves around Anathema, threatening to crush her.

Kai stared at what was occurring before him, images of the past flashing before him, images from that day when he lost his freedom, his independence, the day he had his wings torn off…

The dual-haired boy was pulled out of his trance when he heard laughter, the laughter was almost haunting, the laughter that came from Anathema.

"You really are uneducated about the arts of dark magic aren't you?" She asked, as the bindings suddenly exploded disappearing into nothingness.

"You cannot bind someone that's already bound…" Anathema spoke hauntingly, as she glared at Tyson.

"Wh-what?!" came Tyson's response.

"I was actually locked away in that god-forsaken box, oh by the way, thanks for freeing me and cursing yourself" Anathema explained as she once again smirked her haunting smirk.

* * *

_A/N: _Sorry, my skills sort of deteriorated half way through writing this chapter, sorry if it got really boring or anything…My brain half-died X.o

So anyway, the meaning of Anathema is "something that's hated", I decided to use it after looking "curse" up in the online thesaurus after I couldn't find a suitable name for my OC. I thought it fitted what I had wanted quite well, you'll learn why I picked the word **Anathema **as a name as the story continues.

So anyway, now you all know what the _**item**_is, for those who have not figured it out yet: It's Anathema, she's partially considered an item as she came from the black box (which was an item).

So anywho, not sure when the next update will be if you're lucky then it may be within the week, if you're very lucky there will be multiple, if you're less fortunate then it'll probably be next weekend…

Well please review, constructive criticism if possible, if not then something motivational! (Writing "Update soon!" isn't motivational…if anything it doesn't really count as a review, it will count if you write that and more though).

BPG


	4. Nightmare World

Caged Phoenix  
_**Chapter III: **__Nightmare World

* * *

_

The night was still and silent, the stars were strung high in the sky sparkling like magnificent diamonds gazing down upon the earth.

It seemed that the entire Dragoon Empire was asleep; the only disturbance was the occasional sound of nocturnal creatures hunting for prey.

All slept well on this night, except for one person…

Tyson lay in his bed tossing and turning every 5 seconds, he was dormant but the peacefulness of his sub-conscious was being disturbed…

* * *

"_You killed my Mother…"_

"_You killed my family…"_

"_You slaughtered my beloved friends…"_

"_You took away the greatness of our Empire…"_

_The voices kept taunting him; it seemed that their souls were trying to grasp at him trying to drag him down…_

_Dragoon Lord Tyson fought against the voices, the voices that seemed to chase him everywhere he went in his sub-conscious._

_The voices grew louder and louder, and the miserable feeling of being dragged down grew heavier._

"_Go away!" Tyson roared. To his surprise the voices stopped, leaving him alone. All alone, it's what he wanted right? To be alone…but he hadn't meant it that way._

_If he was by himself then he couldn't be the greatest out of everyone, he couldn't be praised by those below him, he could not show his dominance…he would have no reason to exist or so he felt._

_Tyson clawed his head as he began to feel the pressure of the silence, which was when a horrible feeling swept through him._

_It was strange, it was as if a strange ball of emotion swirled inside him in confusion, he felt happiness, anger, dread, envy…_

"_What the hell is this?" Tyson yelled madly, this was driving him to his breaking point._

"_What is this you ask?.." A hissing voice spoke._

_Tyson broke out of his trance as he gazed around him confusion, looking for the source of the voice._

"_You should really listen to people when they give you advice…Like your parents, oh wait you never did listen to them" the voice hissed tauntingly._

"_What-what are you on about?" Tyson stuttered as he felt a presence all around him._

"_Your parents always told you to be nice to elders, you never listened…and now this is happening" came the hiss of the being._

"_I don't know what you're on about!" Tyson rejected as he tried to find an escape through the seemingly eternal darkness._

"_Don't deny these things when you're inside your own mind" The voice warned._

_Suddenly Tyson felt a searing hot sensation and…

* * *

_

"Ah!" Tyson bellowed; his yell bouncing of the stone walls of his chambers.

He sat upright in his bed, breathing heavily, perspiration dripping from his face.

"What the hell…" Tyson growled, he had never had such a nightmare before.

Words that actually stabbed through him like sharp daggers, usually he didn't care for such comments nor did they come frequently due to his position, but those voices really got to him. They sent a chill down his spine.

Tyson fell back onto his large bed, as he jaggedly exhaled staring up at the cold stone ceiling.

Shutting his dark brown eyes he made an attempt to continue his sleep, but something prevented him from entering his sub-conscious again.

He growled again as he ran a hand through his now unruly navy hair once again gazing upon the monotone ceiling

"I'm not scared, no of course I'm not scared, I'm just a little surprised" Tyson began muttering to himself, it was strange, it was like a war had just begun inside himself, and he was losing…

* * *

The warm rays of sunlight flowed through the quiet lands of the Dragoon Empire as the golden orb began its ascent into the skies.

The birds were beginning to sing their morning melodies as the workers of the Dragoon Empire began coming into work, to their discontent.

On this morning Tyson dragged himself to the large vacant dining hall, his long navy hair reaching in all directions, heavy rings evident under his eyes.

He yawned tiredly as he seated himself in his grand seat, resting his head on the rich wooden table.

"Stupid bad dreams" Tyson muttered angrily, due to the haunting encounter in his sub-conscious last night he failed to get anymore sleep; his mind would not let him.

"Have trouble sleeping last night?" A sudden voice began, breaking the silence.

Tyson slowly raised his head and saw that dreadful purple-haired female from the previous day.

"You" He spoke in a low tone, as he narrowed his eyes at her.

She said nothing as she stood staring at Tyson with a blank yet haunting stare, a stare that almost seemed…_cursed._

"How the hell did you get in here?" Tyson asked, non-too happy about the intrusion, but alas he was too fatigued to actually take care of the problem.

"Dark Magic" Anathema answered blandly as she slowly made her way over to a stone _window _and sat on its sill, one leg propped up and the other dangling limply with her black boot slightly touching the ground.

There was an unexpected loud grumble from a certain boy's stomach.

"Man, I'm hungry" Tyson moaned as he rubbed his empty belly.

"Cook!" He bellowed; a complete silence followed.

Tyson gave a look of discontent as he inhaled deeply and repeated louder "Cook!"

"Your cooks aren't in yet" Anathema spoke all of a sudden, not sparing a glance at Tyson as he gave her a questioning look.

"What do you mean they aren't in yet?" Tyson queried, this was not good towards his current mood.

"Exactly what it means, they aren't here yet it's too early for them to start work yet, the sky is still pale blue, they come in when it's an evident sky blue" Anathema defined as she surveyed the skies above.

"How would you know that?" Tyson asked, although he wasn't actually that interested in knowing.

"Observation" came Anathema's short reply, which Tyson didn't bother questioning.

"Well what am I supposed to do then?" Tyson questioned as he ran a hand through is still messy hair.

She shrugged before responding in a bored tone "Don't ask me, curses aren't supposed to make lives convenient"

Tyson grumbled some offensive language under his breath as he slowly slid his head down onto the table once again.

For a long while he just sat there, or rather lay there, hoping he would fall asleep or something but now his hunger was holding him back.

"Hiwatari" Came Tyson's muffled voice, when Kai did not appear the dragoon lord raised his head and roared "Hiwatari!"

The dark cloud appeared beside him as Kai came out from the confining realm.

"Why the hell do I always have to call your name twice, your dirtying my mouth up having to say your name so much" Tyson spat as Kai stood staring blankly at him.

"Go make me some food" Tyson ordered.

"I don't know how to cook" Kai said in a monotone.

"I don't care, I'm starving so hurry up and cook" the bluenette demanded impatiently as his stomach rumbled again.

Kai decided not to drag it on any further and left to fill his orders.

"You" Tyson began as he pointed a digit at Anathema, who simply gazed at him blankly.

"Go help him" He ordered.

"You're telling someone to _help _your personal servant?" Anathema questioned, raising a brow.

"Yes, but I'm hungry, so hurry up I'm dying here!" Tyson complained banging his fists on the table.

Anathema didn't bother arguing; instead she began forming _cursive _plans in her mind.

With dark thoughts in mind she responded "Fine"

Before exiting the dining hall, soon following closely behind the former Phoenix King.

"What do you want?" Kai asked sourly.

"Nothing, I'm just following you to the kitchen" Anathema answered honestly, unaffected by Kai's tone.

"Why?" He asked, he wouldn't usually but he hadn't communicated with anyone else in a long time, and that was something that even Kai missed over such a longer period of time.

"Because I'm supposed to help you" Anathema replied dully.

"You're listening to Granger's demands?" Kai queried in slight disgust, raising a brow which Anathema did not catch because she was behind him at the time.

"Only when it's beneficial to my existence" she replied in a strange fashion.

Kai felt the urge to question further, but he dismissed the temptation considering possible negative effects it may have on their current social status, which was quite a bit bellow acquaintances at this time.

* * *

"This kitchen's big…" Anathema commented out of nowhere as she and Kai stood at the large entrance of the kitchen.

"It's not that big" Kai dismissed boredly walking further into the room.

It seemed as though Anathema wanted to respond to that, but she rejected the idea and stayed silent.

There was a somewhat awkward silence as Anathema walked around the kitchen taking in her surroundings, seeming strangely fascinated with what she saw.

Meanwhile Kai was trying to figure out how he was going to carry out such a task, in truth he had never cooked before…He had observed and been taught, but never had he put his culinary knowledge into action, so naturally he didn't really know where to start. But he didn't want anyone knowing that.

He gazed over at Anathema who was stacking pots on top of each other for some bizarre reason, sighing he thought _"This is going to take a long while"

* * *

_

_A/N: _Okay so let me explain a few things from this chapter, the reason the word **window **was italicised (is that even a word?) was because the window wasn't really a window…it's pretty much just a gaping hole in the wall with a frame around it, you know those medieval _windows _since glass wasn't around in those days (or was it? Who knows) none of this really needs to be all that accurate because it's just an alternate world and not a script for a re-enactment of some medieval event but I'm just a bit of a perfectionist. I was planning to use Japanese styled castles etc. for this story but I sort of changed my mind because I had trouble explaining some parts…So it'll probably be a mixture of both English style and Japanese style (and probably other styles out of nowehere) here and there.

Second explanation, yes I decided to give this story it's own type of time reading, just like other historic cultures used the sky in different ways to tell time (e.g. by the position of the sun, casting of shadows) I decided to base it off all of that, I don't think it would be very easy to tell the time by looking at the colour of the sky in real life but I thought it was a snazzy idea for a fictional story :P (No stealing now or I'll eat you!)

Well apart from explanations, sorry for taking so long writing this chapter, I have mock-exams coming up in about 2 weeks and I've been flat out trying to do research and all that sort of junk you don't want to hear about (also sorry if the ending was somewhat rushed/crappy)…Also here's a bit of an Q&A thing I decided to put in from answering one of my reviewer's questions (in case other people wanted to know these things):

**Q**: Will any bit-beasts be in this story?  
**A**: Yes, but they won't really be called _bit-beasts _rather just _beasts _or whatever I decide to name them.

**Q**: Are any other beybladers going to be in this story?  
**A**: Yes. Maybe some other OC pairings too depending on what you readers want.

**Q**: Why is Kai so powerless?  
**A**: This one requires a slightly off-topic explanation first but I'll try to keep it short: In this AU when people are "bound" by dark magic, they will automatically receive the ability to use dark magic regardless of if they already knew how to use it or not, however their power capabilities depend on what their "masters" desire, if they want them powerful they will be powerful, weak they will be weak. Depending on the level of dark magic the master is at, he/she can also control what types of spells their "servants" may use.

So pretty much Kai isn't at full magic capability at this point, but I promise you he is (er…was and is going to be?) quite powerful. You'll see as the story progresses.

And so ends the Q&A, if anyone has anymore questions then ask and I'll answer them and also put them in the next author's note (which hopefully will not be so long and boring as this one was).

So until the next chapter, please review with some motivational comments or helpful advice (You should know the drill by now!).

- BPG


	5. STORY STATUS UPDATE

Caged Phoenix  
**!Status Update!**

So the story has been on hiatus for awhile, and I've considered just dumping it altogether, but in the end I decided that I'd just re-write it, and change things up since this is a story I really want to finish.

The plot is going to be changed a little bit but the idea will still be the same, Tyson is still the evil Lord of the Dragoon Kingdom, and Kai is still a dark slave, yes that's the new name I'm giving to his position. My OC will still be known as Anathema but her place in the story is going to be a bit different, she's still going to be "Anathema the Curse" but she's no longer going to be locked in a box.

KaixOC is still the main romance, but there may be some minor romances, maybe TalaxOC or something, I'm not sure yet, we'll see how things go.

So, sorry for the wait, but I've been thinking about what I wanted to do with this.

Instead of deleting this story I'm just going to keep it here and replace the chapters as I re-write them, when the time comes this notice will also be replaced with the appropriate numbered chapter.

Thanks for reading,  
ShatteringStorm


End file.
